There are many instances wherein a table cloth tends to be shifted relative to a tabletop over which the table cloth is draped and the depending marginal edge portions of the table cloth tend to be displaced to the extent that shifting of the table cloth relative to the table occurs.
A table cloth may be shifted relative to the tabletop over which it is draped by frictional contact of a person moving along one side edge of the table over which the table cloth is draped with the result that the table cloth may become disarranged or portions thereof disposed over the tabletop may be displaced to the extent that articles disposed on the tabletop are upset. Further, when a table cloth is draped over a table used outside, wind often has a tendency to be trapped beneath and lift those portions of the table cloth which depend downwardly from corresponding marginal edge portions of the table over which the table cloth is draped.
Heretofore, various means have been devised for assisting in maintaining a table cloth in position on a table over which the table cloth is draped. Examples of previously patented devices designed for this purpose are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 429,894, 2,728,165, 2,994,356 and 3,310,091.